Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/7 March 2016
11:53 I'm werkin on my UTRP profile then once I'm done I'll join 11:53 i have starbucks 11:54 c: 11:55 also 11:55 im in the mood for film noir for some reason 11:55 hm 11:56 maybe i should hook my tv up again and look to see if there are any movies on 11:56 i think amc plays movies loke that 11:56 * Arca Asami aggressively thinks 11:57 sketch help 11:58 wb moik 11:58 ash what did you get from starbucks 11:58 strawberries and cream frappe 11:58 hmm 11:59 im really in the mood for like 11:59 some swing music 11:59 and some black and white 40's crime movies 11:59 maybe something like sherlock holmes 11:59 but like 11:59 i dont know if any channels are playing movies like that 11:59 i dont know if any channels are playing movies like that 12:00 and 12:00 we dont have any movies like that on vhs or dvd 12:00 so i cri 12:00 >Read "Starbucks" as "Homestuck" 12:00 >Almost flipped table 12:01 kAINE CALM YOUR TITA 12:01 >tita 12:01 maybe i can set up my chromecast 12:02 is back 12:02 Homestuck (cory) 12:02 and look for movies like that on hulu or netflix 12:02 shit 12:02 hu 12:03 h 12:03 also, i'm updating my mood to something that'd be funny 12:03 * SketchNebula grabs Ash by his collar 12:03 DO YOU KNOW 12:03 THE STRUGGLE 12:03 OF HAVING VOICES 12:04 uh 12:04 i have a little imp that follows me around and curses at people 12:04 XD 12:04 does that count 12:04 little imaGINARY PEOPLE FOLLOWING ME AROUND AND MAKING ME LOOK INSANE 12:04 i canNo t talk to them in public like they want me to 12:05 XD 12:05 "WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME" says Simon 12:05 i named my imp 12:05 XD 12:05 pimpy 12:05 "becauseidon'twanttolookinsanedipshit" 12:05 and then I go to take a shower 12:05 and they follow me 12:05 ew 12:05 W ha t 12:05 how disgusting (kappa) 12:05 S k e t ch 12:05 TELL THEM 12:05 ABOUT THE DEFINITION 12:05 OF 12:05 PRIVACY 12:06 the y can't do anything el s e 12:06 lmao 12:06 they have to be around in my area 12:06 but don't even get me sTARTED on simon 12:06 XD 12:06 He'll follow me anywhere 12:06 To keep me "safe" 12:07 i should sooo 12:07 That's an excuse 12:07 rename my imp 12:07 THAT IS AN EXCUSE TO SEE YOU SHOWER 12:07 SIMON 12:07 U PERVERT 12:07 ^^ 12:07 he tried to fUCKING SLAP A GIRL MESSING WITH ME AND HIS HAND WENT THROUGH 12:07 XD 12:07 Simon 12:08 Sketch put Simon on, I want to tell him..THAT HE IS A FUCKING PERVERT. 12:08 He can see the screen 12:08 Oh. 12:08 inb4 "I know." ;) 12:08 SIMON, YOU'RE A SICK FUCK YOU KNOW THAT. YOU ARE A PERVERT, YOU LETTLE SHIT 12:09 Simon: ;-; that's harsh 12:09 I ranted to my stepfather 12:09 About the struggle of having voices 12:09 And he almost died choking and laughing 12:10 sketch 12:10 do you know the struggles 12:10 of dealing with a certain raven haired fuckface 12:10 named 12:10 Arca Asami 12:10 i mean 12:10 look at his stoopid face 12:11 >:| 12:11 i mean look at him 12:11 he's like 12:11 2 12:11 oh ye 12:11 i need to fix his story 12:11 have you noticed how badly i was trying to ignore simon and i kept looking out the window or by your door the whole time i was there, ash? 12:11 it gots all kind of inaccurate info 12:11 and no 12:11 because 12:12 i can't even see the fucker and i know where he's at 12:12 o H NO SIMOn DON'T CRY 12:12 rip 12:12 oh 12:13 he's crying because he wants my brownie 12:13 XD 12:13 "ALEX, GIVE ME THE BROOOWWNNIEE PLEASE!!!" - probablySimon 12:13 *;-; 12:13 exactl y 12:13 he's whining like a little kid 12:13 SIMON YOU'RE 20 YEARS OLD 12:14 has he ever said "DAMN DANIEL, BACK AT IT WITH THE WHITE VANSSSS" to Daniel 12:14 like i need to know 12:14 this is crucial information 12:14 "Yes" 12:14 simo n 12:14 good 12:14 i heard hi m 12:15 "Damn Daniel, back at it with the-" "STOP" 12:15 kinky 12:15 Jerik is seventeen v: 12:15 FUCK 12:15 br b 12:15 arca is like 12:15 2 12:15 and he reminds me of a little imp 12:15 im officially naming my imp arca 12:15 I have only about six personalities that actually stay 12:16 Let's see... 12:16 Cipher, Ken, Simon, Skat, Okami, and... Rina. 12:16 Or *Rene 12:16 fook 12:16 It's Rene 12:17 And Simon's the most frequent 12:17 Other than C and K 12:17 But don't panic! 12:17 wha 12:17 This shit's about to get manic! 12:17 what about dANIEL 12:17 I just shuffled all my trading cards- 12:17 XD 12:17 FUCK YOU MARIK! 12:18 Who the fuck is Marik? 12:18 yugioh 12:18 hes from there i 12:18 >i 12:19 Oh, and 12:19 Ash 12:19 like I said 12:19 I have about six personalities that actually STAY 12:19 Daniel and Cher and them usually come around sometimes 12:19 I don't hear them well 12:19 I don't hear any of them that much tbh 12:19 daamnn daniel 12:20 But Simon and the others come- 12:20 "STOP" 12:20 well at least daniel's talkative now 12:20 baCK AT IT WITH THE WHITE VAAANS 12:20 aHG 12:20 "STOOOOOp" 12:21 I'm fixing up Skat's information by the way 12:21 He has a bit more of a darker backstory then what I let on 12:21 * Arca Asami looks at Arca and Arcia 12:21 * Arca Asami looks at Ash 12:22 * Arca Asami [[]]:D 12:23 Skat is a boy? 12:23 ye 12:23 Eh... 12:23 Ididnotknowthat 12:23 He's more like a genderless boy 12:24 He has no gender, but he doesn't mind being called a boy 12:24 Like I do 12:24 I thought Skat was a girl....Sketchiamsosorryplsshootme 12:24 i tOLD YOU SKAT IS EVERYTHING CLOSE TO ME 12:24 HE'S LITERALLY ME 12:24 AND YOU THINK he 'S A GIRL 12:24 oFFENDED 12:25 i bet skat got a nice dick 12:25 XD 12:25 (lenny) 12:25 Sketch, I'm sorry XD 12:25 he probs does 12:25 i mean 12:25 hang on 12:25 gimme a second 12:25 ok ay 12:26 "MMMM I GOT THAT SEXY DICK" 12:26 ska 12:26 ska t 12:26 your confidence is terrifying me 12:26 XD 12:27 Sketch, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to call Skat female...or you female...or gah. 12:27 psl ;-; 12:27 *pls 12:27 is fien 12:28 * MikeSulpher hugs ;-; 12:28 oh ye 12:28 it be shower time 12:28 Ash. 12:28 huh 12:29 If your dick gets hard, you know what to d//SHOT 12:29 (lenny) 12:29 Yes, masturbate. 12:29 B rb 12:29 C rying 12:29 XD 12:29 My nephews in mai armssss 12:30 alright i'll watch you shower (kappa) [